At present the television station places programs and CMs (commercials) the fixed places of the television program to be telecast and the viewer just receives and watches the broadcast program in which programs and CMs are placed at the time of broadcasting. As the broadcasting pattern in which CMs are placed on the program, there exists the pattern of placing programs and CMs alternately in time division and the pattern to broadcast CMs and programs simultaneously by placing CMs over the programs as Telop (television opaque), and the programs and CMs are placed on the same channel and are telecast.
However, according to these broadcasting patterns, it has created a problem that the viewer's desire to view the CM broadcasting, such as the CM deletion request in exchange for the additional fee payment, the CM acceptance request on condition that the fee for paid broadcasting would be reduced, and the category selection request of CMs being telecast, would not be reflected at all.
Furthermore, in such broadcasting patterns, since the across-the-board CM broadcasting has been conducted without considering age, sex, occupation and hobby of the viewer, the efficiency of CM has not been satisfactory.